


Voice Over

by jargonelle



Category: Misfits
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 19:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jargonelle/pseuds/jargonelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelly invites Nathan over for fish fingers... but she might just have an ulterior motive. Gen fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voice Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [opheliahyde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opheliahyde/gifts).



> Thank you very much to opheliahyde for the awesome prompt and the fabulous yuletide letter, which was so much fun to read. I hope this meets your expectations. This fic is rated for language primarily (it's Misfits after all) and contains a vague spoiler for Heroes season 2. I saw in your lj that you were at least familiar with Heroes so I hope that's ok - there wasn't time to go through the mods to ask you (argh, yuletide deadline, argh!). If you've not seen it, it really is pretty vague. It's set sort of mid-late season 2 since I had to start writing it as the series was airing. I don't think I've been jossed yet (crosses fingers for the Christmas special tonight!). Thanks to S for the emergency beta!

Nathan was posing by the vending machine, his head thrown back and his raised hands clenched into fists. “First they fix the bloody thing, and then they forget to restock it. Why, God Why? Why have you forsaken me in my hour of need?” He fell to his knees and sobbed theatrically, sneaking glances the gang’s way to make sure they were properly appreciating his performance.

“Prick,” said Alisha.

“Have you been waiting here all this time?” said Curtis.

“Maybe the suppliers realised that they only make money off the things you don’t like.”

Nathan jumped up, “What are you saying, Barry? That from now on I’ll be forced to live on Bountys, mineral water and those weird cereal bars, and I’ll have to actually buy them? Fuck that, you’re taking me to KFC. You can pay and then I’ll put out. It’ll be like we really care about each other.”

“I’m not hanging around for this.” Alisha started walking away.

“Yeah man, I’ve got better things to do.”

“I’m going too.”

Kelly smiled at Curtis and Simon as they left. She dug around into her pockets until she found some chewing gum and stuck a piece in her mouth, hoping it would make her look more casual.

“Freshening up now we’re all alone, are we?” Nathan puckered his lips, ridiculously. It was not attractive.

She rolled her eyes. “I’ve got some fish fingers if you wanna come over.”

She didn’t mean to, honestly she didn’t, but it was always much harder to ignore someone’s thoughts when they were so intensely about her. Nathan was remembering fingering her and how he hadn’t exactly hated it, when suddenly ‘Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, she can hear that!’ interrupted his thoughts. He didn’t look embarrassed though, just smiled and thought _at_ her, which was new, “You know, there’s definitely a fish joke in there somewhere.”

Kelly stuck up her middle finger at him and swivelled it. Hard. “So, you coming, or what?”

“Do we have to? It’s pissing down out there! I’ll drown!”

“Fine,” she said, and turned around. “See you Monday.”

She didn’t need to read his mind to know he would follow her.

~~

Since the storm, Kelly had liked the rain.

Sure, it was harder to light a fag and her crap trainers leaked, but the more it rained, the more self-absorbed people became. The sun gave people time to judge.

Her jacket kept her phone and her keys dry and unlike Nathan, whose wet hair made him look like a dead rat, she looked much the same as she always did. Her armour kept her safe.

“Here.” She led him to her bedroom and handed over one of Lee’s old T-shirts, hoping Nathan wouldn’t notice that she hadn’t washed it.

He didn’t seem to mind, just stripped down to his boxers and used the T-shirt to dry himself off.

“Holy mother of God, that’s a lot of DVDs you have there.” He threw the wet clothes onto her bed and started rummaging through the piles stacked up by her wardrobe.

“Pick something out if you want, I’m gonna go put the oven on.”

The house had been too quiet for Kelly with her Mum back up in Derby helping out with the new baby, so she had DVDs. Lots of them. She liked hearing people’s voices without having to worry about reading their minds.

Fish fingers and chips on a baking tray and in the oven. If Nathan dared mock her for that, she’d punch his face in. She grabbed a couple of cans of beer too, thinking that one might be enough to stop him from casing all her stuff.

“Are you on the side of the terrorists? Because all these illegal copies would point to the answer being ‘Yes’.”

“Fuck off,” she said, but handed him a drink anyway.

“Cheers.”

“Anything you wanna watch?”

Nathan frowned. “No offence, man, but you have a lot of girly shit that I only agree to sit through when sex is guaranteed at the end of it, and even then, I normally manage to score somewhere around the opening titles.”

Kelly forced herself to smile. “Then I guess you’re out of luck.” She dug her laptop out from under a heap of clothes on her chair, sat down on her bed, and flipped it open. She ejected the DVD that was already in it and went to put it away when Nathan interrupted.

“Please tell me that’s not what I think it is.” He snatched the box off her. “’Heroes’. Seriously.”

In truth, she’d meant for him to see it. There were things she wanted to know and it wasn’t as if she could tell Nathan that sometimes she laid awake at night thinking about him. “There’s a guy who can read minds. I’m just curious.”

“And what have you learnt from this absolutely true story?”

“There’s a guy who’s immortal. He doesn’t age. He lives for hundreds of years. Do you think that’s what’ll happen to you?”

“Oh,” Nathan said, and sat down next to her. He looked shocked that Kelly put a hand on his arm. He smiled and said, “Well if it does, I’m fucking set.”

“What d’you mean?”

“Perfect age – I’m an adult so I can drink and do drugs and shit, yeah, but not too old that banging sixteen year olds is wrong.”

“But won’t you miss everyone, when they’re dead and you’re not?”

“If you hadn’t noticed, people do tend to die quite a lot around here anyway. And it’s usually me. I volunteered to get chainsawed for you people. Now I’m not an expert, but I figure that probably would have hurt.”

She should have known that he’d react with stupid jokes. She’d invited him over because she wanted them to be mates, even if they weren’t shagging each other, but Nathan was being a dick as usual. She could find out how he really felt though. She could do it.

She’d been practising, just dipping in and out of stranger’s minds as she walked by them on the street. Sometimes they looked at her and their thoughts (Such a chav!) slammed into her so hard that it was difficult not to hit them. Sometimes their thoughts were so tightly bound to themselves (I’m a total failure!) that she had to fight her way in, and then what she found there was so depressing that she would smile and tell them everything would be all right. A lot of people were thinking about sex. A lot of people were thinking about nothing at all.

“What’s wrong?” Nathan said, “Upset that I’m going to stay young and beautiful forever while your boobs get all saggy and your fanny dries up?” What he was thinking though was ‘I don’t want Mum to die’.

“It’s ok to grow up just a little bit.”

“Well I’m not going to now, am I?”

That was awkward.

“I’m… gonna go check on the food,” Kelly said. She gave Nathan her laptop and went downstairs. ‘Coward,’ she heard in the back of her mind, but she was pretty sure that it was just her conscience.

~~

It was nowhere near ready, of course, but she busied herself fetching plates, cutlery, salt and tomato ketchup, and another couple of beers. She downed one of them.

She hadn’t spoken to her Mum much recently and Kelly missed her terribly but Lisa’s husband had been redeployed and Jake was only four months old. She was a little nervous about seeing them in person again, but she could phone them. She should.

There was some washing up to do, so she did it, and she even sorted out the rubbish before the oven timer went off.

She loaded everything onto a tray and headed back upstairs. Nathan was engrossed in Heroes.

“I thought you weren’t gonna watch this.”

“You didn’t have any porn.”

“You owe me,” she said, as she handed over another beer and a plate of food.

He put her laptop at the foot of her bed and they huddled together at the head of it. Nathan ate his really quickly, like he was hungry, so Kelly shoved a few extra chips his way.

“I’ll get fat,” she said.

“Yeah, right,” he managed round the food.

“People call me ‘fat’, in their heads, when they look at me.” That was true, at least.

“Well fuck them.” He picked up a chip and shoved it in her mouth. “They’re wrong. When have I ever been nice about anything? If you were fat, I’d call you fat. I don’t, therefore you’re not.”

“Thanks.”

“I’ll let you know if you ever get a little bit chubby.”

“Dick,” she said, but she didn’t mean it.

He ran his index finger through the salt on his plate. “I’m not like that guy, or the blonde chick.” He pointed at the screen and then briefly sucked on his finger. “I only heal when I’m dead. I’m gonna get older and older, and probably die a thousand times along the way, and then when I’m a hundred I’m just gonna die and revive over and over again until I go insane and beg someone to cut my head off. That’ll probably do it.”

She hadn’t thought of it like that. “Or maybe you’ll live forever?”

He grabbed his beer and chugged it. “Who cares? The only way to live is to live like you’ll die tomorrow.” ‘I see dead people,’ he thought, ‘and I don’t know what that means.’ Kelly thought she wasn’t meant to have heard that.

“I should get more beer,” she said, “and we should watch a movie with explosions.”

~~

She woke up with Nathan’s armpit in her face and his rather disturbing dream-thoughts, along with a hangover, in her head.

She elbowed him in the stomach and he shot up, awake.

“What the fuck was that for?”

“Ugh.”

“That good, huh?” Nathan slithered out from beneath her and started putting on his clothes from the day before. “We didn’t – did we?”

“No.”

“Shame. We could have made some sweet, sweet music together.”

Kelly felt sick, “I hate you.”

“No you don’t, you love me,” he said, but she could tell he didn’t mean anything by it. He got out his phone. “Shit, is that the time? I’m having lunch at me Mum’s today, wanna come? They wouldn’t care about me being late if I showed up with a beautiful girl on my arm. You could check on Dog-Boy for me and make sure his intentions towards her are honourable?”

He was just flattering her so she’d do what he wanted, but it still felt kind of nice. She knew his family would be looking at her though, thinking about her, and she wasn’t quite ready for that yet. “Maybe another time. You should talk to them,” she said, but she meant it about maybe one day.

“Whatever. Thanks man, for the food, and the bed, and… stuff. I can let myself out.”

She could have pulled everything from him then - what he really thought about her, what he really thought about himself - but she knew that would be wrong. And also kind of boring. She settled for saying, “You still owe me.”

“You and the rest of society. See you Monday.”

“See ya.” Kelly closed her eyes again.

‘I’m surprised she doesn’t remember me fucking her up the arse last night.’

“Leave me alone, Nathan.”

“Just seeing if it worked. You were the one who suddenly wanted to know all about our powers.”

“Fuck off.”

“You’ll miss me when I’m gone.”

She heard him leave.

She would miss him, she realised, if he disappeared from her life entirely. That didn’t look like it was going to happen any time soon, even though their community service was almost over, so she lay back and enjoyed the quiet.

She knew it wasn’t going to last for long. The storm had changed everything.

~~

THE END


End file.
